Together at Last
by My one true love
Summary: Karen and Dan future. Oneshot. This was a writer's challenge from another board. Please stop in, read and review. Thanks!


1Hey guys! This was a writer's challenge on another board. The goal was to write a one shot with nothing dramatic happening, just based on a conversation between two characters that were picked out for us. I was given Dan and Karen. I've never written them before and I can say that this turned out completely different than I thought it would. I hope that you guys like it. Please read and review even if it's to tell me that it's terrible. Thanks!

**Together at Last**

Karen glanced up as she heard the door to the café opened. With a small smile she grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee, setting it on the counter as he sat down. "Hello Dan."

"Karen." Dan lifted the mug to his lips, taking a long sip. "How are things going today?"

Karen shrugged as she glanced around. "They're okay. It's a little slow, but business will pick up soon. It's almost summer."

"You do get a bit of a summer crowd now and again, don't you?" Dan sat the cup down and leaned back in his chair. "Have you heard from Lucas lately?"

Karen nodded. "I just talked to him yesterday. Apparently, Brooke is not making life easy for him. She's having major mood swings."

"Don't most women when they're pregnant?"

"Some, but not all." Karen laughed. "Lucas was hoping that it wouldn't be too bad, but Brooke has mood swings when she's not pregnant. It just appears they've gotten worse." She paused. "He invited me out there next month, after the baby's born. He told me to pass on the invite to you if I talked to you before he did, but he said he would call you in the next few days." She grabbed a rag and began wiping off the counter.

Dan nodded. "I'd love to meet my newest granddaughter once she makes her appearance. I bet Brooke's thrilled to be having a girl."

"Oh, yes. She kept going on about how she wouldn't know what to do with a boy. She told Lucas that if she had a boy she was going to kill him." Karen chuckled.

"I could see her doing that..." Dan glanced down at his coffee. "I'm glad that Lucas and I worked out our differences. It's good to be a part of his life."

"And you worked out your differences with Nathan. Speaking of which have you heard from Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah, little Keith is driving them crazy. The whole terrible twos thing has hit hard. They're coming in for a visit next week. And I'm sure they'll be at Lucas and Brooke's after the baby comes." He paused. "Well, if Nathan's touring schedule will allow it."

With a nod, Karen poured herself a cup of coffee and walked around, sitting next to Dan. "So, you're still planning on going to the 25 year reunion?"

Dan shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I can rub it in everyone's faces that I'm rich and successful. Not to mention married to the most beautiful woman that will be there."

Karen grinned as her face turned a slight pink. "Well, I guess that I can rub it in that I married a rich and handsome man, huh?" She laughed. "After all, I was dating the most sought after guy in Tree Hill High when I graduated. Might as well have married him too, right? Even if it was 20 years later."

Dan shrugged. "So, we were a little slow to realize that we were meant to be together." There was a pause while he lifted his glass to his lips once again. "Or, at least it took me a while to realize what a jerk I was being so that you would take me back. Not that I blamed you. I was an ass."

"Well at least you realize it now. Better late than never right?" She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "At least you were able to realize it and fix it." She smiled. "And then I got you back. The Dan that I knew and loved in high school."

"No, I'm better than the Dan I was in high school. Now I'm rich." He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Why don't you close down early and we can spend some time together?"

Karen laughed. "We spend time together all the time."

"But I can take you out to dinner or we can for a walk on the beach. Or both. Or even better, we can eat on the beach."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that I want to spend more time with you? We've been married for almost five years now, didn't you know that I'm sick of you by now."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He grabbed her hand. "Come on now, I'm serious. Let's go do something romantic, spur of the moment. You just said that you're having a slow day. I doubt that it's going to pick up any since it's already dinner time."

Karen sighed. "Fine. I'll close down." She pulled her arm free of Dan's hand and walked over to the door, flipping the sign to Closed. "But you better make it worth my while. You know how much I love running this place."

With a laugh Dan leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to make it worth it." He leaned her against the counter and kissed her deeply. "I love you Karen."

"I love you too." She pushed him lightly. "Now leave me alone so that I can get things cleaned up so that we can leave."

Dan laughed as he sat back down at the counter and went back to his coffee. "Well, hurry. I'm hungry."

Karen shot him a dirty look and went back to her cleaning. "Hush and drink your coffee."

"Yes ma'am." He settled back and watched her as she finished her work and thanked the heavens that he'd wizened up. He could thank them for making him realize that he was screwing everything in his life up and if he didn't want to die alone he needed to fix things. He watched her as the love her felt for her warmed him as much as the coffee he drank did.


End file.
